ulinafandomcom-20200214-history
Chungledom
'''The Chungledom '''is a sovereign nation in central Ripiero. The Chungledom is the world's largest nation by both size and population. Political Geography The Chungledom is located in central Ripiero, bordered by 7 countries, being Chungy Area to the northwest, Donat and Breadbugska to the northeast, Papyrussia and Sans Marino to the southwest, Trikistan in the south, Pikanistan in the southeast and an oceanic border with Aravallon in the southeast. The Chungledom is composed of 13 provinces and the capital territory, the capital being New Chunglia, the largest city in the world. Other major cities include Malupolis, Aquonne, Kauton, Atlas and Sayonara. The Chungledom is a great power in Ulina and has had great influence throughout history. Currently, the Chungledom leads the Ulina Peace-Keepy Union, or UPKU, which aims to establish peace through diplomacy. The Chungledom has good relations with most countries, having just ended a period of isolation that will allow even more partnerships to be made. The Chungledom is especially close allies with Aravallon, Donat and Trikistan. The Chungledom has played an especially important role in world history and continues to make their mark to this day. Physical Geography The Chungledom is the world's largest nation by size and covers a vast portion of Ripiero, and as such as a huge variety in landscapes. The Average Chungler probably lives in the densely populated Old Chungledom area, encompassing Akwasia, Kauton, Monvaria, and Tonikwat, and the geography explains why ***RETURN HERE LATER, MENTION MASOHARA, NORDUN, HEGY AND ANTIKA Demographics ***return HERE LATER, MENTION ANTIKANS, CHUNGLISH INFLUENCE AND EXPANSION History The Chungledom begins its history 2000 years ago, with the uniting of the tribes around the Hegy mountain range, creating the first Proto-Chungik state. This state stretched from modern day Akwasia to Antika, and was loosely ruled by a principality. However, suddenly, a great split occured along the Hegy. A man named Anti rose up on the western side and declared the people on the western side to be culturally independent to those on the east. the Easterners quickly came together and formed the first Big Chungles Monarchy, with the original ten admins, (The ones remaining today are Two, Aqua, Spit, Five, Redacted and Worm. All others have left or vanished otherwise) and formed the first Chunglish state, the Old Chungledom, comprising of modern day Akwasia, and parts of Monvaria, Kauton, and Tonikwat. The state in the east would become Antika, comprising of most of the modern day Antikan Autonomous Region, and parts of Minterra and Monvaria. These two states fought in mini wars while places like Notogi and Breadbugska developed around them. Finally, Antika began the Monvarian War, a great full scale invasion of the Chungledom. The Chunglish put up a good fight but ended up standing no chance against the overwhelming Antikan strength. Old Chunglia fell, and Emperor Anti proclaimed the Antikan Empire. The Big Chungles Monarchy, now comprising of more admins like Void and Pee, fled the capital and went underground into hiding. After the war, many poor Chunglish citizens living in Southern Tonikwat fled into the Gashturr region, founding Gashturr and creating the state that would become Sans Marino. Antika invaded them too. Eventually the unification of Notogi to the south brought great uncertainty within the Antikan Empire, and so the Gashturrians rose up, and successfully earned their independence. This inspired the Chunglish to do the same, and so the Monarchy returned and kicked the Antikans out of the Chungledom, while also stealing much of their land. This set the Chungledom on course to become the most powerful nation in Ripiero. They had won a war against the Breadbugs, and their only true rival, Notogi, and the Chungledom had settled in as the resident power. An expansion effort began into the north, into Urayon, Pokoska and eventually modern day Donat. Antika was growing jealous, and soon launched the First Chungle War, which ended in a decisive victory for the Chungledom, Antika lost MORE land and influence and would never truly pose a threat again. However, Antikan influence inspired the Urayoni Crisis, where famous military general Miniature Chungles rebelled against the Chungledom, and the Third Chungle War, where two rival tribes aligned with Antika rose up in Gaweebo and Vivillaria. Both were quickly suppressed. However the Chungledom would meet its match in the form of Donat, and its revolutionaries. Donat was a territory, not a province, so it had no autonomy. A cold wasteland often ignored by the government. The people of Donat revolted against the Monarchy and the government several times, but on the third time they succeeded, tiring out the Chunglish military in the cold. The USCR would be founded in Donat, and it would take a while for relations to normalize between the two. Around this time, the Chunglish Monarchy would be deemed irresponsible and negative for the growth of the nation, and many inspired by the revolutions in Donat wanted a complete overthrow of the monarchy. The Absolute Monarchy would be abolished in favour of a constitutional one. After a few wars with Papyrussia, and being involved in peacekeeping missions during the collapse of Notogi, The Chungledom began to be surpassed by other nations technologically. Sans Marino had been the biggest rival to the Chungledom in those years, and it seemed that Sans Marino would pull out and come out on top. The Chungledom began to mellow out, relaxing its military, and that brings us to the modern day. But not before the tiny nation of Antika had one more trick up its sleeve. The Antikan Crisis found the dictator of Antika, extremely elderly Anti brainwash four admins, and create a scheme to nearly destroy the whole world. However thanks to some quick talking, Anti stood down, sacrificed himself under Monvaros and the world was saved. Antika, without a ruler, would become a province of the Chungledom, until recently, when the autonomous region was established. And that brings us to modern day! Government The Chungledom is a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary democracy. The Parliament is headed by Prime Minister Poko, with MPs being elected from regions in each province to the Parliament. The Monarchy is quite complicated, but it is merely symbolic and cultural. The Big Chungles Royal Familyis made up of the 20 or so admins that don't have any political power, being all but Poko. Admin Poko has been head of state since shortly after the Third Chungle War, making him the longest serving prime minister in Chunglish History. Each Province has their own, small, provincial governments, where MLAs are elected. Much like a smaller Parliament for the provinces. West Pokoska does not have a provincial government, and is governed by the Federal Government. The Autonomous Region of Antika behaved much differently than the rest of the Chungledom, having many of their own special quirks, such as leading a completely independent government and technically not being under the jurisdiction of the Monarchy. Antika's government often opposes the federal one and very little progress is made because of it.